I'm NOT part Veela!
by MCRmygirl
Summary: It is known that Veela attract witches or wizards of the opposite sex. Harry hopes not only that Draco is part Veela, but also, that Veela attract same-sex wizards. That would explain some things. I do not own anything except the plot bunny.


**WARNINGS! **

**1. Drarry. I am a Drarry shipper. If you don't like this pairing, that is okay. Just don't read.**

**17. Yaoi. If you are not a fan of explicit Yaoi, okay. If you are a homophobe, WTHogwarts are you doing on my page? GTFO Already, you're not welcome here!**

**Q. Lemon. Possibly mild language, I don't remember. **

**Get it? Got it? Good. Please enjoy. ;)**

**~FallenAvengingAngel**

* * *

><p>I'm Not Part Veela!<p>

A DMHP Love Story

By Natalie Bronwyn

I looked up at the monstrously tall man standing in front of our Care of Magical Creatures class and smirked. How Rubeus Hagrid was allowed to become a teacher with his limited vocabulary was beyond my ability to understand. Deep down, I knew he was a good teacher when it came to animals, but I would never admit that to anyone, especially not a fellow Slytherin. It would ruin my reputation, you know.

At the moment, Hagrid was giving a lecture on Veelas, the incredibly beautiful creatures that, when angered, would turn into terrifying, fireball-throwing hags. I felt a surge of intense intrigue as he spoke about interbreeding among these creatures.

"Veela are very finicky creatures, and they most oft' won' breed with any but there own kind. Any that _do_ breed with us magical folk 'ave daughters with great beauty and magical power inherited from their father. It is incredibly rare for a Veela to 'ave a son, all known Veela are girls, y'know, but it's possible."

"Do _you _know anyone who's part-Veela, Professor?" the blathering Gryffindor Longbottom asked, his eyes wide as he soaked up the facts that the great brute was spouting.

"Well, Mr. Longbottom, in fact, I do 'appen to know one, just the one, mind yeh. A Miss Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbatons. A beautiful girl, and talented, I s'pose, though a bit flighty. Too fickle for the likes of yeh to be getting' wrapped up with, yeh hear?"

"Professor Hagrid, how do you recognize someone who is part-Veela?" the mudblood Granger piped up. Hah, finally shows that little Miss Granger _doesn't _know everything.

"Well, 'ermione, y'see, half-Veelas look just like the normal witch- or wizard, pardon. They just 'ave great beauty, so much that it's almost impossible for the op'site gender to resist 'em."

"What about the same gender?" a familiar voice blurted out. I saw Potter standing next to Weasley, the blood traitor, and fought the urge to laugh. The blush spreading across his cheeks was impossible to decipher, but amusing nonetheless.

"Well, 'arry, I s'pose that could 'appen as well, come t'think of it. Good question. Anyone else?"

"I have a question for you!" a Gryffindor whose name I didn't know called out, pushing to the front of the Gryffindor's group and glancing at me.

"Is Draco part-Veela?" he asked breathlessly, and Potter straightened up imperceptibly as everyone began to laugh. I didn't have time to focus on that, due to the bright red color that was coming to my cheeks despite my control. Anger, that's all it was, I assured myself, before turning to leer at the boy, who took a quick step backward.

"No, I think we can safely say that Mister Malfoy is most cert'nly not part-Veela," Hagrid chuckled, smiling his oafish smile at me. "Or are yeh, Malfoy? Is it yer Veela blood that makes the girls dote on yeh so? Or that makes yeh so choosy 'bout yer friends?"

I felt myself go redder, and started shaking my head, desperately.

"I- I'm not- I- I'M NOT PART VEELA!" I exclaimed, and Potter's face fell. He bowed his head again, looking at his feet, an odd expression on his face. "I'm a pure-blood wizard, one of the last, I'm sure! And I am proud of that!" I said in a conversation-ending tone, causing everyone to go dead silent. I leered at everyone, daring someone to contradict me, and it was none other than Potter who opened his mouth. I should have expected no less from him.

"What Seamus meant was… everyone… the girls, I mean… thinks you're too beautiful to be human…." He whispered. If everyone had still been laughing, no one would have heard him. However, in the new silence, his voice rang out like a shot. I had no answer to that.

"Um… I … thanks, I think…" I whispered, a bit confused. I wasn't sure what about his statement was making me act so out-of-character like this, but I didn't like it. I quickly wiped the blush off and replaced it with my usual sneer. "Now, shouldn't we return to the lesson, _Professor?" _ I asked icily, staring Hagrid down.

"Well, Mister Malfoy," Hagrid answered with an equal amount of poison in his voice, "it seems that our lesson is over for the day. Class dismissed." With that, he took a few steps back, allowing us to return to our respective common rooms. I wasted no time breaking away from the crowds that were already forming around me. The sky was darkening with signs of a quickly approaching storm, mixed with the darkness that was the norm when night drew near. I raced back to the castle as gracefully as my swift gait would allow, and made my way to the dungeons. The familiar damp air and dim lighting helped calm my heart, which was racing for reasons that I didn't understand.

_You've been running, Draco, that's why your heart's pounding. Don't read so much into it, _I thought. I hissed the password- Slytherins may not be Parslemouths, but knowing 'open' can be useful- and slipped into my own quarters. I dropped face-first onto the bed, my muscles aching in protest to my speedy getaway. I found myself unable to focus on the pain in my legs, or the lessons of the day. The only thought running through my mind… was Potter. The way he'd blushed when he'd complimented me, surely he had just been trying to save Finnigan's reputation… or had he? Did he have an ulterior motive? Did he, perhaps, actually mean what he said? And why did I care? He said that girls thought I was too beautiful to be human. So what? He said exactly that- girls. It's not like _he _thought I was beautiful_. _And if he did? I should have been disgusted, not feeling this flutter in my stomach that made me want to vomit.

"Damn sex drive…" I muttered into my pillow, running a hand through my hair. I froze when I heard a voice outside my door speak in Parsletongue.

"_Open," _I heard, a shiver running up my spine. The only Parslemouth I knew, besides the Dark Lord himself, was…

I sat upright in my bed, my eyes fixed on the door, where none other than Harry Potter was leaning against my doorframe, looking at his shoes.

"Potter! What are you doing in my room? And how did you get into the Slytherin dorm?" I demanded, trying to hide the surprise in my voice and the fact that I could feel my heart racing again.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered, not answering either of my questions.

"Well, at least close the damn door!" I exclaimed, getting off of my bed and trying to make myself look presentable. I then remembered that Potter had come to me in _my_ quarters, so I had no reason to look presentable. Harry- Potter, I mean- closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room, his eyes still on his shoes.

"Well?" I urged seemingly angrily. Harry finally looked up at me and I felt my breath catch. We were fairly close, only about a foot of space between the two of us, and I couldn't help but feel my heart beat a little faster.

"Draco," he whispered. _He called me Draco. Not Malfoy, but my real name. _ My stomach jumped. "Today, at Hagrid's…" he stopped. The tension in the room was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. "When I said that the… girls… thought you were too beautiful to be human, well…" he swallowed. I swallowed. "I asked the question about Veela's attracting people of the same gender because… well…" he continued to stutter, hesitating before each simple thought. "I thought that might explain what I feel for you. _I _asked Seamus to ask you that question. I had hoped… that it might make sense. That I would have a reason to be so… so… attracted to you…" he blushed bright red, and I felt my jaw drop. "I have always hated being your enemy," he whispered.

I could only gape. Harry Potter, who my father was working so hard to help kill, who could have any girl in the entire castle- he was attracted to _me? _Scrawny, greasy-haired Draco? It couldn't be.

"Are you- did you mean what you said? You think I'm… _beautiful?"_

Harry nodded. I could feel my heart racing, and decided to just drop the act for once. "I'm not beautiful," I whispered, sitting down on the edge of my emerald and silver bedspread. "I'm far from beautiful. I'm skinny and malevolent and hideous. How could you- everyone's golden boy- think that I'm _beautiful?"_ I asked, tears falling down my face, to my surprise. I wiped them away hastily, so that Harry couldn't see, and turned away from him. "You don't have to be so kind to me. I know that Finnigan was trying to make a fool out of me by asking such a question. Covering for him was unnecessary. You can tell him that I will by no means try to exact revenge on him. No need to lie further. I know I disgust you. Hell, I disgust myself. You can go." I knew the tears were falling freely now, and I let them. I was crying over Harry Potter, and I didn't care. New first for Draco.

I heard footsteps and thought bitterly to myself, _Well, he's gone. _Before I could wallow in self-pity long enough, I felt the edge of my bed move as another person sat on it next to me.

"Draco," Harry's voice said, lovingly and sweetly, "I wasn't covering for Seamus. I meant it. You're incredibly beautiful. In fact, I lo-" he cut off, then sighed. "I love you, Draco."

I turned to look at him, to demand that he stop lying and leave before I made a fool out of myself, and felt soft lips on mine. I froze, unsure of what to do. I had never kissed a boy before, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to do what I always did, or if there was something else that I was supposed to do. Harry fixed that thought from my head as he wrapped his arms around my neck, and up into my hair. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto my lap, still kissing him, and he gasped in surprise. Forgetting all accounts of our feuds, and the fact that according to the Dark Lord, he was the enemy, I slipped my tongue into his mouth, relishing in the moan that left his lips. I smiled, and tossed him onto my bed, murmuring a locking and soundproof charm and straddling him. I kissed him again, a bit more deeply, and we explored each other's mouths for awhile, though I never let him be the dominant one for too long. Had to remind Potter who was boss, here.

After awhile, as our kisses got more passionate and heated, I undid Harry's robe. The bulge in his pants was extremely obvious, as was mine, and I sincerely hoped that he was as big as he looked. I slipped the green-eyed boy's shirt over his head, trying to keep kissing him despite the lack of contact, and dropped it over the side of the bed. Harry shuddered a bit from the cold, damp air of the dungeon, and I couldn't help but smile. My Gryffindor was used to warmer weather. _Well, _I thought, _I should give it to him. _I smiled as I raised the temperature in the room silently. I ran my hands down his exposed sides, still raising the temperature. The room got sticky and warm, and Harry started breathing a bit more heavily, whether it was from the humidity or my touch, I wasn't sure. Either way, the panting noises he was making turned me on even more than kissing him had, and I felt my erection grown bigger.

I detached my lips from his and started licking, kissing, and nipping my way down his neck. He reached his hands up to take off my shirt, but I shook my head at him, raising the temperature a bit more.

"No no, you naughty little lion. You came to _me, _so we're going to do this my way. No touching. Not yet." I grinned evilly at him, and pushed his arms above his head. "Stay," I whispered seductively, barely brushing the bulge in his pants with the palm of my hand and watching his eyes glaze over in pleasure. I chuckled, and licked at his nipple, which hardened immediately with the contact. As I bit and licked one, I pinched and rubbed the other until the boy below me moaned low and long, his head tossing side-to-side. Then I ever-so-slowly, still ignoring my throbbing erection, unbuttoned his pants. I shimmied them down agonizingly slowly, making his hands shoot down to do it himself.

"No way," I demanded, pinning his hands above his head again and this time keeping them there with a charm. "Stay, boy." I pulled them down the rest of the way, along with his boxers, leaving Harry spread-eagle, completely naked, on the bed, his hands pinned above him and completely at my disposal. I couldn't ignore my throbbing dick anymore, so I decided to give the boy a show.  
>I slowly, and in the sexiest way possible, drew my shirt over my head. I then swung it once and threw it into the corner, and reached down to take off my pants. Before long, I was straddling Harry naked, our erections touching, and him making some wonderfully arousing noises below me. I grinded my hips into his once, and he bucked up into me. I loved it, and had to have more, so I grinded again, much harder this time. Harry groaned. He was sweating heavily already from the heat, which was only getting greater, and it was a marvelous sight.<p>

I decided to give him something at the moment while he was trapped. Kissing my way down his stomach, I licked his head very slightly, earning a shiver and a buck towards my mouth. I grinned as I licked up his shaft. I then quickly took him in my mouth. He squealed as I sucked hard on him, bucking his hips into me and shoving his dick far down into my throat. I chuckled, and that chuckle must have felt good to him because he moaned loudly and bucked into me again. I decided to pull out the stops and scraped my teeth along him. That did it, and he came, his sweet liquid filling my mouth. I swallowed it all, and then pulled away, earning a disappointed, lust-filled look from the little lion who I had just sucked.

I now needed to take care of my own, seriously painful, issue, and pulled a bottle of lotion out of thin air. I thanked the heavens and dipped my fingers in it, pushing one of them deep inside of Harry. He whimpered, but nodded at me to keep going. I pushed in a second, and by the third he was shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked him, still stretching him and prepping him. He nodded, and I pulled my fingers out. I coated my cock with the lotion and positioned myself at his entrance. Then, with as much self control as I possessed, I pushed into him. He screamed, clutching the pillow above him. I released his hands from their prison, and he wrapped them in my hair, pulling hard.

"Draco, it… it _hurts," _He cried, holding tight to my hair. I tried to be as comforting as possible with his muscles clamping tightly around my penis. I let out a small, quiet cry, and apologized.

"It'll get better soon," I said, pulling out of him and pushing in again. He screamed again, but I didn't stop this time. I started a slow, smooth rhythm, and Harry seemed to get used to it a bit. Before too long, though it seemed like hours, Harry screamed again, in a new way.

"OH MY GOD DRACO YES! AGAIN!" He wrapped his legs tight around my waist, and I saw stars as his ass clenched tight around me again. I thrust deeper into him, much harder this time, and he hissed, loudly, screaming in Parsletongue. The sound of it was so sexy that I moaned again. He continued his stream of snake-talk as I pounded into him, nearing my climax.

"DRACO HSSSSHSSHS!" I heard as I came deep into him. He came as well, all over my chest, and I thrusted a few times more, both of riding our orgasms before I collapsed next to him.

"That Parsletongue?" I panted. "It really turns me on."

Harry giggled. "I'll have to do it more next time." My heart leapt at those words. _Next time. _

"Draco?" Harry asked, curling up next to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you SURE you're not part-Veela?"

I grinned. "I'm positive. I'm NOT part-Veela."


End file.
